A number of objects, once falling without any protection measures, may cause undesired damage to the objects. For example, when the glider that a user is flying with malfunctions or breaks down, the user may die without any protection device. In addition, for another example, emergency escape systems that are available for high buildings are generally escape sling based slowly descending devices. However, in a fire where the building may be full of heavy smokes or in an earthquake where the building is broken down and falls, the conventional slowly descending devices may not work.
Thus, in view of the above-discussed reasons, it is urgently desired to have an objects falling deceleration system to help alleviate the problems.